MYMemes
Just as all web communities have in-jokes and memes, MYM is no different. Several things posted in MYM have become memes, most of them accidentally. Fierce Deity Link In MYM3, --WAMY-- posted a moveset so horrible, it would be sarcastically referred to as the opposite from then on (The average user would not have seen the moveset, and so could not pick up on the sarcasm). Consequently, sub-par movesets would invariably be met by exclaimations of "This could be the next Fierce Deity Link". A number of uninformed users took this sarcasm as praise. lolchillinz In MYM3, TheSundanceKid would post a story called, "The Young and the Movesets" which can be found on the first page of MYM4. To every reply to his story, Sundance would reply "lolchillinz". No one knows what this mysterious word means. Some speculate it has to do with 42. Roomba Roomba is the newest Meme created by Dancingfrogman, the creater, Hyperhopper, kept on asking for help how to improve his Roomba in MYM4. As proposed by Smash Daddy, DFM created a social group as a tribute to the Roomba and Hyperhopper, with the posts in it are the questions Hyperhopper has made over the course of his life on Smashboards. Numerous lulzy pictures were then created by Smash Daddy. "The BAir Sucks" This meme originated on the MYM chat, where SirKibble suggested that he should stop being so helpful. Instead, he decided that after every moveset posted, he would simply say "The BAir sucks," and leave it at that. As a reply, Spadefox created a Joke Moveset for the unloved BAir, which was met with moderate lulz. As a result, the phrase "The BAir Sucks" has entered the MYMer's vernacular. As a result of this meme, BAirs have taken on a whole new perspective. In at least two cases, the creator of a set has chosen to make the BAir LITERALLY suck. For Spadefox's Squishy moveset, he was made to attack himself the opponent and suck them to deal damage. In agidius's Airman set, Airman creates a large suction force, which prevents opponents behind him from moving away. Undead Hero Undead Hero spent a long time on the Sandbag's review queue, due to the lack of cohesive organization. On March 17th, 2009, every Sin (some using others' profiles to make it all consistent) posted a Joke Review of the set, much to the delight of dancingfrogman, the set's creator. One review in particular, MarthTrinity's, received quite a bit of attention. At first glance, it appeared to be a normal review, simply posted in Spanish. However, upon closer examination (and the help of Google Translate) the review was revealed to be a mishmash of awesome, resulting in many MYMer's literal loling. The review was later parodied by agidius, who ran the received review back into Google Translate and out again, resulting in even more butchered grammar. Many other MYMers followed agidius's lead, causing this review to receive more traffic than any other before it. The Source of the UH Meme KIBBLE'S LEAVING?! Waaaaaaaahhhhh!!! :sadface: (GO) A fail meme. See PPL. VPants This meme arose through a controversy over the user Chris Lionheart's real name. After the first name "Chris" was confirmed, much speculation was aroused over what his last name could be. Finally, TheSundanceKid said that he had figured it out... and it was "Pants." Chris replied with a statement that "Even if you guess it right, I'll still deny it." He also provided a hint for his real last name... that it began with a V. Not half a second later, Sundance had posted "VPants." The name stuck, and provided a frame of reference for any "My name starts with..." prompts. Other MYMers who are members of "The VPants Clan" include MarthTrinity (WLeslie VPants) and agidius (VMilk VPants). REMOVED DUE TO LEGAL ISSUES Description removed due to legal issues. SHOTZO (smirk2) [http://www.smashboards.com/group.php?groupid=1004 The Offical MYM Memes discussion, created by Dancingfrogman, the person who also started the "Roomba Meme" off] Charmeleon Riot This all started in the Xat chat. First, it involved TWILTY complaining that there wasn't a Charmander avatar on it. TWILTY waved as a whatever, and kept the Charmeleon avatar. Then, MW copied TWILTY's Charmeleon avatar in the Xat as well. All of a sudden, everyone started copying the Charmeleon avatars on the Xat. Everyone was confused as hell to who was who in the xat, but then MT came out of nowhere as a Vaporeon avatar, exclaiming that he had a type advantage over all of us Charmeleon. Then MW started banning all those who weren't using Charmeleon avatars, or weren't rioting. It soon became utter hell. It'll probably be over by tomorrow though. Category:MYM memes